


Love Knows No Barriers

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy as heck. </p><p>Miriam handles Megan's news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Barriers

“What do you mean you won’t be coming?”

“I mean, Mam, that I won’t be coming…”

“Why on earth not…”

“I’m not that good at being girly, Mam, honestly… and I’m sure I want to watch my brother marry someone who used to be my best friend. David understands, Lorraine   
understands… please… try to understand?”

“Lily won’t be coming either….”

David had interjected softly. 

“Can you really let him get married without either sister?”

“If… I agree, please don’t think this means I’m going to change…”

“Do you ever not speak in riddles?”

“I don’t want you to start thinking I’m the marrying type…”

“What if you change your mind?”

“I won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because… I know.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Lily has Laura and I…”

“You think you’ll meet someone…”

“I already have.”

“How do you know?”

“Do you remember what you said, about Da? That you knew, the second you met him, he was the only man for you?”

“Meg…”

“Well, I didn’t know what you meant… not really, not until….”

“Until?”

“The farm…”

“But you could get married… he’s young but…”

Megan had laughed softly, shaking her head. 

“No, no… it’s not… it’s not little Stan.”

“But…”

“I love her… she might not… feel the same, but Mam… I love her.”

Miriam had softened slightly, sighing. 

“Alright, so you… apparently… can’t live without Steph, does she know?”

“She knows.”

“Well… why not use this wedding to prove it… show her the woman behind all that mud and… mess.”

“You mean show her the girl?”

“You never know, she might just like it.”

Megan had laughed slightly, then sighed. 

“Alright, Mam… you win.”


End file.
